utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Baby! My Strawberry!
|font color = white |track color = #F4A968 |CD name = Shuffle Unit CD: Camus & Ren |previous = - |next = Futari no Renai Kan 2人の恋愛観 |current track = Baby! My Strawberry!}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ シャッフルユニットCD カミュ＆レン Baby! My Strawberry! |image = |kanji name = Baby! My Strawberry! |romaji name = Baby! My Strawberry! |translation = Baby! My Strawberry! |type = Shuffle Unit CD |artist = Camus (Maeno Tomoaki) Jinguji Ren (Suwabe Junichi) |lyrics = RUCCA |composition = Nakayama Masato |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke}} The first track from [[Shuffle Unit CD: Camus & Ren|' Shuffle Unit CD: Camus & Ren']], sung by [[Camus|'Camus']] who is voiced by ''Maeno Tomoaki'' and [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] who is voiced by ''Suwabe Junichi''. It was released December 26, 2012. Lyrics 1 Chorus Version Full Version English = If you want to unravel this paradox of love, Hold on! Strip away all reason like a dress With the master key you hold, Unlock the way, wherever it may go! Now, come on, let’s bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Ah, as long as I sadistically fight for your lips, In a “butterfly effect,” by their rouge, now my world is changing! Can you feel it!? Baby! My strawberry! Holding you so tight, so tight, it seems like you’ll soon break… My shame disintegrates as I transform into a beast! Crushed like a flower petal underfoot, My entire being is enslaved to you! Beyond the pain,drive me! Dar-ling!! Splash love!!! From behind the window pane fogged up by a mellow sigh, Keep out! From behind love’s closed doors With claws bared even within my heart, Suffering, smiling, crime and punishment! Hey, once more, let’s guns! Guns! Guns! Guns! Ah, if I ever want another identity to color my appearance, Cast aside that heart's reason like a dress! An act of impulse or complete honesty, do you know which this is!? Don’t lie! My Cinderella! Shaking and swaying back and forth, it seems like you’ll soon break… Without blaming this loneliness, until the bitter end, asking each other Sharpening all 5 of my senses Drowning in love to my very core I confess thiscra-zy! La-zy!! Ecstasy love!!! Baby! My strawberry! Holding you so tight, so tight, it seems like you’ll soon break… My shame disintegrates as I transform into a beast! Crushed like a flower petal underfoot, My entire being is enslaved to you! Beyond the pain, drive me! Dar-ling!! Splash love!!! Baby! My strawberry! |-| Romaji = ai no PARADOKKUSU　himotoku youni Hold On!　DORESU wo haide kimi no fukaku　MASUTAAKII de michi o hirakou doko made mo saa hora　Let’s Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! aa　SADISUTIKKU ni kuchibiru wo ubaiaeba ii “Butterfly Effect” sono RUUJU de ima sekai ga kawatte yuku　kanjiru darou!? Baby! My Strawberry! dakishime dakishimete　mou　kowashisou… shuuchishin ga taikashite　KEMONO he to shinka suru no sa hanabira no you　kudakechirou to mo kono karadajuu　omae no toriko da itami no saki eDrive Me! Dar-ling!! Splash Love!!! MEROU na toiki　mado wo kumorase Keep Out! 　ai no misshitsu de tsume wo tatete　ore no naka made okasu warau tsumi to batsu nee mata　Let’s Guns! Guns! Guns! Guns! aa　AIDENTITI ore iro he somete hoshii nara sono HAATO no DORESU mo nugisute shoudou he to shoujiki ni　wakaru darou!? Don’t Lie! My Cinderella! yurayura yurarete wa　mou　kowaRESOU… sono kodoku wo togamenaide　hateru made motome au no sa gokan no subete　togisumasareteku hone no zui made　ai ni oborete sarakedasou zeCra-zy! La-zy!? Ecstasy Love!!! Baby! My Strawberry! dakishime dakishimete　mou　kowashisou… shuuchishin ga taikashite　KEMONO he to shinka suru no sa hanabira no you　kudakechirou to mo kono karadajuu　omae no toriko da itami no saki he Drive Me! Dar-ling!! Splash Love!!! Baby! My Strawberry! |-| Kanji = Ｒ'： 愛の 　紐解くように 'Ｃ： Hold on! 　 を剥いで Ｒ'： 君の深く　マスターキーで 'Ｃ： 未知を Ｃ'''・Ｒ'： 開こう　'Ｃ'： 何処までも　'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： さぁほら　Let's Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! 'Ｃ'： 嗚呼　サディスティックに　'Ｒ'： 唇を奪い合えばいい 'Ｃ'： "Butterfly Effect"　'Ｒ'： そのルージュで今　'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： 世界が変わってゆく　感じるだろう!? 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： Baby! My Strawberry! 抱きしめ抱きしめて　もう　壊しそう… 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： 羞恥心が　'Ｃ'： 退化して　 へと　'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： 進化するのさ 'Ｒ'： 花びらのよう　砕け散ろうとも 'Ｃ'： この身体中　お前の虜だ 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： 痛みの先へ　'Ｒ'： Drive 'Ｃ'： Me! 'Ｒ'： Dar- 'Ｃ'： ling!! 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： Splash Love!!! 'Ｃ'： メロウな吐息　窓を曇らせ 'Ｒ'： Keep out! 　愛の密室で 'Ｃ'： 爪を立てて　俺の まで 'Ｒ'： す 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： う　'Ｃ'： 罪と罰　'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： ねぇまた　Let's Guns! Guns! Guns! Guns! 'Ｒ'： 嗚呼　アイデンティティ　'Ｃ'： 俺色へ染めて欲しいなら 'Ｒ'： そのハートの 'Ｃ'： も脱ぎ捨て　'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： 衝動へと正直に　解るだろう!? 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： Don't Lie! My Cinderella! ゆらゆら揺られては　もう　壊レソウ… 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： その孤独を　'Ｒ'： 咎めないで　果てるまで　'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： 求め合うのさ 'Ｃ'： 5感のすべて　研ぎ澄まされてく 'Ｒ'： 骨の髄まで　愛に れて 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： け出そうぜ　'Ｃ'： Cra- 'Ｒ'： zy! 'Ｃ'： La- 'Ｒ'： zy!? 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： Ecstasy Love!!! 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： Baby! My Strawberry! 抱きしめ抱きしめて　もう　壊しそう… 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： 羞恥心が　'Ｃ'： 退化して　 へと　'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： 進化するのさ 'Ｒ'： 花びらのよう　砕け散ろうとも 'Ｃ'： この身体中　お前の虜だ 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： 痛みの先へ　'Ｒ'： Drive 'Ｃ'： Me! 'Ｒ'： Dar- 'Ｃ'： ling!! 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'： Splash Love!!! 'Ｃ'・'Ｒ'''： Baby! My Strawberry! Videos |track name = Baby! My Strawberry! |file link = }} |track name = Baby! My Strawberry! (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Maeno Tomoaki and Suwabe Junichi in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #A3DEEE}} Category:Music Category:Shuffle Unit CD: Camus & Ren (songs) Category:Camus (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)